What happens next?
by rycbarm123
Summary: We all know what happened in The Avengers. But what happened next? I am NOT good at summaries, but please give me a chance!


Tony Stark's POV

The night started out normal... well, if you can HAVE a normal night if you are Tony Stark. "Bruce, I think I need you up here." I looked outside my window of my tower. Bruce Banner, AKA Hulk, walked into the room and stood next to me, looking out the window with me.

"What the heck is that?" he said, clearly confounded.

"Um... if I'm not mistaken... that is the portal that Thor uses to come from Asgard to here." I said. And to prove my point, about two seconds later, Thor flew through a tower window, cursing in pain. I think that it startled Banner, because he jumped, turning a light shade of green before returning to his normal color.

"D***!" Thor exclaimed. "Where am I?!" He said, looking around. He then spotted me and Bruce. "And what are you two doing here?"

"In case you don't remember the recent battle, this is now called _Avengers_ _tower."_

"Right." Thor said, slightly embarrassed.

"So do you mind telling us how you came here?" asked Banner.

"Well, first you guys have to understand my-and your-mistake. Think back what happened at the end of the battle."

"Um... we ate shawarma?" I suggested.

Thor smiled." No. After that."

"Me living with Stark?" Banner suggested.

"Hey, you haven't been THAT bad..." I teased. Banner grinned.

"No. Before that. But only a few seconds."

"Um, you took Loki to Asgard?"

Thor smiled. "Now we are on the same page."

"So... what happened?" I asked.

"Asgard is now out of my fathers control and into Loki's. Which leads me to believe that we won, but we also lost."

"How is that possible?" Banner inquired.

Thor smiled tiredly. "I will tell you, but I really need to sit down."  
I pointed to the nearest seat. "Sit. Now."

"Much appreciated. Thank you. Let me first tell you what everything was about. He did NOT want to take over your puny earth. He-"

"Hey! It is NOT puny!" I protested.

"Yes it is. But his goal was to get all of us together. Black Widow, Captain America, Hulk, you, Hawkeye, and me. He was treading on very thin ice, or whatever you want to call it. He wanted to get us all together. And he also had a deal with Thanos, who is is love with the goddess of death, and if he gets involved with her, we all die. No question about it. And that is how we lost. How we won was by getting the aliens out of earth and dead."

"So... get the team together again?" Banner asked.

"Plus two more." Thor said.

"...Huh?"

Jan's POV

"HANK!" I screamed. "I freaking HATE YOU!"

My boyfriend just laughed, continuing to pour water-ice cold, thank you very much-on my head. "Aw, c'mon! Just admit it, you kinda need it. Especially with your 'long' hair now."

"My hair is NOT long! It's just shoulder-length. Jeez. Is it a crime to try something new?!"

"No.." he said, stopping and threw the bucket behind him; he then stepped closer to me, cradling me head. I stopped breathing, and he was kissing me. I loved it. We were at the park, playing ball with our friends, and I guess we forgot all about them, getting too caught up in our little moment.

"Aw... Hank And Jan, standing in a park, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." They didn't get to finish because I threw a stick at there heads, missing on purpose.

"Hank, that was really fun!" I said, laughing.

"Yes, it was." he agreed, "same time, next Saturday?"

"Absolutely!" I agreed, not knowing that we would be Avengers.

Hawkeye's POV

"Clint, I'm so glad we could do this." said Natasha. "We haven't really seen each other for a few months."

"Yeah, sure no problem." I said to my girlfriend. We were on a private boat that I had rented just for the occasion, I wanted it to be perfect. I was noticing every little detail- the way our arms were linked while walking on the boat to our seat, the long navy blue dress she was wearing, her fiery hair just past her shoulders, her high heeled black shoes, her silver stud earrings, and her simple gold chain belt.

"Clint, are you okay?" Natasha asked. "You seem... nervous." she said, just as I was helping her sit down.

"I'm fine, Nat." I lied, sitting down, thinking about how to start. _I don't like where we are at the moment. No, That'll sound like we are breaking up... I think it's time to open up a new chapter in our lives... No... I love you, will you marry me? No, too classic._

I must have been thinking all this with my breath being held because Natasha was suddenly behind me, hitting me on the back. "Clint, breathe, you need air to live."

"Yeah, sorry." I said, inhaling. You can sit down now. Sorry." I said again, watching her walk around the round table to her seat. I popped up the case that held the engagement ring and set it on my knee. "Nat-"

_ BOOM!_

There then was a huge jarring explosion that was ringing in my ears. The boat had exploded, and if it weren't for both mine and Natasha's training, we would be dead.

Bruce's POV

"...so what you are saying is that Jane knows these two... _teens?_ Are you kidding me?!" Tony rages.

"But they are not regular teens. They both have special powers. They both can shrink, and both can grow to be larger than you, Banner, when the other guy is here." Thor explained.

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed.

"Hm... "Thor said. "Do you want to meet them?" he challenged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Because you are mostly stuck up." Thor said., laughing when Tony tried to punch him on the arm.

Natasha's POV

I was plunged suddenly into icy cold water. "Clint- I choked out. "Where are you?" I couldn't really breathe, much less swim, in heels and a dress. In mean, I could, but I never said that it was easy.

"Nat!" Clint gasped. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." I replied, shock, then worry, entered my tone. "Are you OK?"

"Duh. C'mon, let's get to the shore." he said, then he started looking around us, noticing that we were alone.

"... That may be a problem..." I said, kicking off my heels.

Thor's POV

"Are you done?" I patiently asked the man of iron.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess..."

"You should know better than to punch a demigod." Bruce Banner chided toward the man of iron.

"Well, I didn't, but I do now, okay? Hey have any of you heard from Natasha or Clint lately?" Tony asked.

"You meant lady Natasha and the eye of hawks?" I inquired.

"Yes, them." Tony said, frowning. "I haven't heard from them since yesterday when Clint told me he was..." Tony blushed, stopping.

"What?" I urged. "What about them?"

"It's something for them to say." Tony said, getting out his glass thingy. He was calling Clint. No one was answering. Tony swore. "He told me he would call me an hour ago! I'm going out there!" he stalked toward his suit, when Bruce stopped him.

"Don't, it may be okay." Bruce said.

"No it's not, I have a bad feeling about this." Tony said. "Trust me."

He came back 2 hours later with a sopping wet Natasha and Clint clinging onto his arms for dear life. "I told you." he said, his face visor flipping up. He set them down. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded mutely in response, shaking really hard. I came over, concern evident on face.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. In response, I got slapped across the face, via Natasha." No! Do I look okay?! I'm freezing, cold, and I got blown into ice cold water, and my date with my boyfriend got interrupted! I'm NOT OKAY, OKAY?!" she screamed at me. Then, the black widow broke down crying, and ran down the hall.

Natasha's POV

I felt bad, another sign I was breaking free of my past. One rule- never show emotion. Another rule-don't get caught.

What happened that made me so afraid of being in water was something that happened when I was somewhere around 13 or 14.

_ It was a really cold day. Abnormally cold, even for Russia. I was woken up really early for a mission. Or so I thought. As it turns out, this was not a mission. It was a test. I was dunked in freezing cold water, while being blasted off everything I could find refuge on. The water also was electric. Each time I tried to climb out, I was electrocuted. _

I hadn't told anyone this, not even Clint, who was the closest thing I had ever had to family. Including my ex-husband, Alexei.

"Nat?" Clint's voice said through the door. "You okay?"

I took a deep, shuddering breath. "No."

He opened the door and walked in. "That does not sound like the Natasha I know."

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little..." I trailed off.

He put a comforting arm around my waist. "You okay?"

"I already said no Clint." I snapped, my anger dissipating.

"Everyone is worried about you, Nat." he whispered. "What happened? You _never _get scared. Ever. _What happened?_" he repeated.

"It's... complicated. A red room assignment." I whispered. "I can't talk about it, Clint. You know how I am with these things." I said, already feeling myself falling apart. "Please... just go. I need a minute."

**A/N- And thus concludes chapter one. Just to let you guys know, I wrote this in sections, and (if you have read my Doctor Who stories) then you will know that my first chapter is the longest (because I already have them typed out and ready to go) and the rest are really short in comparison. Please review, tell me your thoughts, fix anything that I got wrong, (in a nice way)! :)**


End file.
